Anatidaephobia
Anatidaephobia is the first part of episode 3 of the series Plumbers . It is paired with Babyfied. Plot Sartan is playing catch with Peixes. The ball flies towards Cibus. Peixes: Cibus, DUCK!!! Cibus: AHH! Don't let him look at me! Ledus: So you are Anatidaephoic. Scared that ducks are somehow, somewhere looking at you. Come on, go to the psychologist. Ledus goes to the psychologist with Cibus. Psychologist: Why are you scared or staring ducks so much? Cibus: When I was five, I went to the kitchen, and I saw a duck out of the window. He looked at me and- Ledus: And then what? Cibus: I was so creeped out I ran under my bed and swore to never let a duck look at me. Ledus: What the heck? Psychologist: Uhuh. Let's let you overcome the fear. Meet the school duck, Melvin. (pulls out a duck from beneath his table) Ledus: He was always under the table? Psychologist: You don't know what else is under there... Cibus, let the duck stare at you. Cibus: AHHH!! (runs away and hides under his bed) I don't want a duck to see me ever again! Cibus went asleep. When he woke up, noone was in the room. Cibus: Where is everybody? (goes out into the hallway, sees his hypnotized friends working for a duck) Duck: Work harder! I want my statue done in three hours! Cibus: OH MY GOD YOU ARE A HYPNODUCK!!!!!!! Duck: I have a name you know. Cibus: OH MY GOD YOU ARE MELVIN THE HYPNODUCK!!!!!!!!!! Melvin: That doesn't sound scary. Cibus: How about OH MY GOD YOU ARE MELVIN THE HYPNODUCK OF DOOM!!!! Melvin: That's scary. Now, I hypnotized your friends, and they worship me! Muhahahaha! Cibus: Let them go! (shoots electricity, but Melvin blocks it with a laser) They fight for half an hour. Melvin: This will never work. Cibus: How will we finish it? Melvin: A staring contest. Muhahaha! Cibus: I must overcome my fear, but okay! They stared into each others eyes. Melvin: You are under my control... What? Aww you are too stupid for that! Then Melvin blinked Melvin: No I didn't blink! You just made me so there will be a happy ending, Omernoy! You stink! Cibus: You shouldn't do that, he controls what happens in the story. Melvin: I don't carekgsdgunkyngymudsgfynsdamfgki7sdngusmgailgs,msa Cibus: Told you! Then Melvin had a fatal heart attack and he died. THE END. Cibus: That's not fair! Okay, Melvin had a spare heart. Happy, Cibus? Cibus: Sure! Melvin stared into Cibus's eyes, and after two hours of staring, Cibus remembered he didn't eat breakfast and he ate Melvin. Cibus: That's a good ending! Everyone was unhypnotized and Cibus was cured from his fear of ducks. THE END. REAL THIS TIME. Characters *Cibus *Ledus *Peixes *Sartan *Psychologist Villains *Melvin the Hypnoduck of Dooooom!!! Trivia *Anatidaephobia is a fake fear that somehow, somewhere, a duck is staring at you, originating in the comic panel The Far Side. Original Anatidaephobia pic link here: Anatidaephobia pic link. Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes